Kamen Rider Gaim
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series, it is the fifteenth series in the Heisei period run and the twenty-fourth series overall. Toei registered the copyright and trademark of the series, which started on 6 October 2013, joining ''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger in the Super Hero Time line-up three weeks after the finale of Kamen Rider Wizard. Later in 2014, with Kyoryuger over, Kamen Rider Gaim will be joined in the Super Hero Time with Ressha Sentai ToQger. Story Because of the large company, Yggdrasill Corporation setting up shop in the once bustling city of ; the community started to become more like a . To escape the feeling of being under castle authority, dance crews were formed by young people to bring joy back to the public. Along with this is a popular game that uses the mysterious Lockseeds that contain animals called Inves that are said to come from another dimension. As the game becomes more popular, tears in reality begin to open that bring the Inves from their home dimension to Earth. Kota Kazuraba, a young man who recently quit his dance crew Team Gaim (to help his sister Akira Kazuraba), finds a special Lockseed and the Sengoku Driver to become Kamen Rider Gaim. He must fight the sudden appearance of the Inves, but also against other Kamen Riders, effectively becoming a Kamen Rider warring states period. Characters Team Gaim *Yuya Sumii *Mai Takatsukasa *Chucky *Rica *Rat Team Baron *Zack *Peco Team Invitto Team Raid Wild Team Red Hot *Sonomura Team Soten Team Pop Up Team Spingere Team Boost Team Mouryou Yggdrasill Corporation *DJ Sagara Charmant Bujin Riders Allies *Akira Kazuraba *Kiyojiro Bando *The mysterious girl *All Riders **All Heisei Riders *All Showa Riders *Super Sentai * * Villains Inves *Elementary Inves *Byakko Inves *Shika Inves *Komori Inves *Inoshishi Inves *Seiryu Inves *Kamikiri Inves *Hekija Inves *Lion Inves Badan Empire Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : KANON * : MIINA * : * : * : * : http://blog.watanabepro.co.jp/shiramataatsushi/archives/2013/09/post_681.html * : http://ameblo.jp/matsuda-ryo/entry-11605841376.html * : http://ameblo.jp/yoshida-metal/entry-11662481019.html * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Recurring/guest cast * : * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Gaim: Hobby Japan, November 2013 *Kamen Rider Baron: *Kamen Rider Ryugen: *Kamen Rider Zangetsu, Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin, Kamen Rider Bravo: Uchusen, Vol. 142''Uchusen'', Vol. 143 *Kamen Rider Gridon: Hobby Japan, December 2013 *Kamen Rider Bravo: *Kamen Rider Duke: *Kamen Rider Marika: , *Kamen Rider Sigurd: Notes *This installment celebrates the 15th anniversary of the Heisei Rider Series. *This is the first Kamen Rider series since Kamen Rider Den-O whose title is not an English word nor based on an English word. *While the Gaim Riders' motif is fruit, it is not the first series to have a Rider with a fruit motif. The first one is Kamen Rider Den-O, with the peach-themed Sword Form. *This Kamen Rider series does not intend to strictly follow the two-episode story arc structure that has been part of the Kamen Rider franchise since Den-O. *Most of the Riders' Transformation segments are similar to the Riders from Den-O. **Ironically, the voice for one of the Drivers is a former Imagin voice actor from Den-O. *With a total of at least eleven Riders known to appear in the series (thirteen counting it's accompanying movies) plus the Kurokage Troopers, as of late January 2014, Gaim has not only has more Riders than any Neo-Heisei series, but has caught up to Ryuki (which had a total of 13 Riders, along with the 2 Alternatives) and Kabuto ''(which had 11 Riders, not counting ZECTroopers), and is catching up to ''Hibiki (which had 19 Riders, more if you count the novel and S.I.C. saga) as the series with the most Riders in the Heisei era and the franchise overall. **Interestingly, this series is more focused about Kamen Riders battling each other than even Kamen Rider Ryuki. References External links *Official website at TV Asahi *Official website at Toei Company IT:Kamen Rider Gaim